


雷爆超级ooc丧病nh车

by PlumLanterns



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, notch/herobrine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 与原作的notch、herobrine和其他的相关都没什么关系文章和题目一样，非常不堪入目，请接受不了的朋友远离内容概述：来自作者笔下的邪恶世界的notch，他的herobrine因为受不了凌辱而逃走，邪恶notch穿越时空去寻找他的herobrine，遇到了作者笔下的另一个世界，于是邪恶notch侵犯了这个世界的herobrine我对我笔下的邪恶notch非常感兴趣并非常喜欢迫害他我对我笔下的器官改造女体herobrine非常感兴趣也非常喜欢迫害他是的没错，我特别喜欢开车
Relationships: Notch/Herobrine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	雷爆超级ooc丧病nh车

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的自愿观看，如果车的内容让你感到不适，请尽快退出，如果你喜欢我的丧病脑洞，请给我kudos和评论！  
> 由于你是自愿看我的车的，所以如果被雷到那不是我的错哦，请做个和谐友善的人😊

“你怎么敢逃走！你怎么敢离开我！”Notch的怒吼伴随着雷声炸响，掐着Herobrine的脖子强迫他看向自己，那双没有瞳孔的眼睛折射眼泪的光芒，散发出微光。  
“疯子……”Herobrine挣扎着说出这个词，沙哑的嗓子像是被火焰灼烧过。他要逃走，他得赶紧远离Notch，这是个错误，这场意外发生的够久了。但是他的武器——镐子，还有剑，都在打斗中遗失了，Notch把他从地狱打到上界，从上界打到末地——为了清空场地，Notch杀死了Ender Dragon，还有许多、不知道多少的Enderman。  
“很好。”Notch扯出一个扭曲的笑容，“那现在就接受惩罚吧。”

Notch疯了，Herobrine是这样认为的，正常的Notch不会突然下来地狱并且一边大喊Herobrine你这个婊子一边消灭攻击他的人。

这是Herobrine第一次被Notch侵犯，刚开始的时候很疼，到后面越来越疼，Notch比Entity303更生猛，他一直咬着Notch的肩膀不让自己泄露出一点儿下流的声音——不管怎样Notch还是他的哥哥，这根本就不像话。  
Herobrine的自尊往往会在他开口说话的时候消失，Entity303知道这个，但看上去Notch也知道，因为Herobrine在经历过第二次内射后就崩溃了。

“不要了……Notch…要死了——放开……”Herobrine松开被他咬出血的肩膀抓挠notch的后背，下半身早已麻木，酸痛雌蕊被粗大肉棒狂干了不知道多久，淫水失禁般流出，娇嫩的花瓣几乎被磨破，而创世神早已失去了理智，抱着自己的弟弟狂肏猛干。缩瑟的花蕊被男人恐怖的巨根狠命抽插着，已经被肏的烂熟的腿间泥泞不堪，Notch刚刚内射进去的精液被打成白沫，又随着狂风暴雨般的抽插被带出来。

Herobrine要被Notch肏死了。

创世神的性能力太过强悍，就连Entity303也无法匹敌，粗壮的肉屌即使没有倒刺和凸起也足够令Herobrine恐惧，不知疲倦的轮奸着子宫和后穴，窄小密闭的腔室被肏开干烂捣成一团肉糜，滚烫的精液比岩浆还要烫人，强劲喷射在脆弱的内壁上，折磨的Herobrine哀叫连连，一边哭着求饶一边掰开自己的大腿好让哥哥能肏的更深更猛，快些发泄出来好放过他。

湿乎乎的眼泪像水一样流个不停，蜜汁满溢的窄穴被撑开到极致，Notch的巨根像是卡在子宫里了似的一刻也没有拔出来，疯狂贯穿娇嫩内壁残忍射精，直灌得Herobrine又哭又叫不住摇头，小腹涨起像怀了五个月的孕。

Notch疯了，也可能没疯，这个Notch不是我们平时认识的那个创世神，他来自另一个世界，那里的Herobrine因为承受不住哥哥的性虐和强暴逃走了，于是邪恶Notch到处去寻找他的小性奴，发誓要肏烂Herobrine的子宫让他死于强奸。

（好了完了没有了，车的部分是我写的，某御添了剧情让它不至于那么突兀）

**Author's Note:**

> 借了某人的设定来迫害，嘿嘿  
> 其实我一直在努力学某人的文风，为此还看了不少文，但是她突然开始走文明词路线让我猝不及防😡


End file.
